Dark Side of the Moon
by Chernaudi
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is on the brink of adult hood. However, she is also torn between two lovers and is confronted with a life and death struggle. Can Nessie save those that she loves and give truth to the statment "love thy enemy"?
1. Chapter 1

Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 1(Renesmee's point of view).

It was nearly 5 in a half years since the Volturi came to Forks, Washington to threaten to destroy me. I had just gotten a letter in the mail from Aro stating that he'd like to know in what form I'd like to live my life-as a human, or a vampire. And he said that he'd like to know by the time I'm 7 years old-at which time I'll have the form of a 18 year old woman and will be an adult. They've backed off on their sadism and over-bearing dominance of the Vampire world, and even allowed knowledge of vampires to become public-and without major incident-but they were still a force to be reckoned with when you offended or annoyed them.

Anyways, I was on the way home from school today, and I decided to stop by the library to check out some books to help me finish my high school English exam-as if I actually needed them, but when I got home, I was bound to be bored, and I already had the paper finished on my computer and duplicated it on a back-up portable hard drive. I parked my Audi A3 in the parking lot of the small library. Nothing really stood out, except for a shiny, black Audi A8 sedan in the lot-there aren't a lot of $70,000+ cars in Forks, except for those that my family owns. I gave up on looking at the Audi sedan, and walked in. I was searching for the books I wanted, but one of the clerks caught my eye, and I caught his, too. He was well over 6 foot tall, and about 200lbs, and with a medium build and well muscled, with long dark brown hair, but otherwise, nothing really stood out-he was wearing an ordinary bluish casual sweater and a polo shirt with jeans. But I wondered why I caught his eye-I was wearing a simple long sleeve T-shirt, capri slacks and flat women's dress shoes, and I had my brownish bronze hair(which I planned to dye black that night) done as usual-worn down and parted in the middle. And I wore only the normal make-up I always wore-some blush and a skin toned lipstick, along with black eyeliner and mascara. Maybe that was it-my eyes! My boyfriend Jacob always commented on how beautiful they are, and my girlfriends were jealous of them-and my hair, nails, figure, and clothes.

I shrugged off our staring, and proceeded to find the books, and I went to the check out counter and checked them out, and the guy who held our visions wasn't there. I decided that I had some time to kill before I had to go home and meet Jacob, so I decided to read one of the books. I suddenly felt a weird feeling, almost a presence, and in a rare moment of clumsiness, I accidentally knocked one of the books of the table, and the guy that held my eyes earlier caught it.

"I'm sorry", I said, slightly nervous.

"Why apologize, everybody has a moment like this", the guy said.

"I meant earlier...the staring", I replied.

"Well, I'm guilty of it too-you are quite striking, not like anyone I've seen in town, at least yet"

"Yet?", I asked, confused.

"I may be beating a dead horse, but do you know anyone named Isabella Swan?", the man said.

"You mean Bella Cullen-Swan used to be her last name. and she's my mother"

"Bella has a family?!", asked the man, befuddled.

"Yes, she married Edward Cullen in 2006, and I was 'adopted' soon after."

"O' I must apologize, I'm Christian Miller-you can call me Chris, or even Camel"

"Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen-call me Nessie!", I said, in a somewhat akward, hurried tone.

"I'm a family friend of Bella and Charlie Swan, and Dr. Carlise Cullen and his family". Now I know why he asked me about my mother, though I hid for the moment that Bella was my biological mother. Then came one moment I feared.

"You have really pretty eyes-they kinda remind me of Bella's", Chris said.

"Probably coincidence", I said, "I'm adopted, after all"

"Well, that's nice of Bella and Edward to take you in-I always though that they'd make good parents, though I couldn't see them getting married", Chris responded, "but then again, I haven't seen Bella since she was 21, back in March of 2009".

"How old are you", I implored"

"26, I'll be 27 in November"

"Well, if you'd like to know, I'm 17"

"A little old to be raised by a couple that's only about my age? Sorry to be crass, but it's just a little awkward..."

I then did the only thing I could do at that time-I fibbed. "My biological parents died when I was 10, and the Cullens adopted me"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's OK-I'm just as happy with my adoptive parents as I was with my own. Well, I gotta leave-I'm expected home soon".

"May I walk you out to you car? I'm off work right now, anyways", Chris asked.

"Sure-it's a black Audi A3-you can't miss it", I told him.

I got in my Audi, and I gave him Bella and Edward's-and thus my-phone number and address, and told him he could call anytime during the day and ask if he could see us. However, as I drove off, I was left with a feeling of strangeness-Chris was a nice guy, I thought, but I felt that there wasn't something entirely human about him-and he felt the same about me.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 2.

After I got home that night, I told my mother about the guy I met at the library-"Mom"

"Yes, Renesmee", Bella replied.

"Do you know anyone named Christian?"

"Yes-he was a friend of me and my father", said Bella.

"Well, I met him at the library today after school-he seems nice, and he asked about you."

Bella then asked,"why would Chris be up here? The last time I saw him was in Pheniox when I was 17, just before I moved here-does he know about me being married?"

"Yes, mom-I told him".

"Wait-does he also go by the name 'Camel'?"

"Yes, mother", I replied to Bella, slightly impatient.

"Wow! It's really him. Does he want to see me?

"Yes mom, he told me that".

"Did you get some info on how to contact him?"

"Yeah, he gave me his cell phone number and E-mail address"

"Well," Bella said,"call him and see if he want to visit us, and get out some of your favorite clothes and do your make up and hair-show him the real you"

"Happily, mom,"I told Bella,"but are you sure that he'd like to see me like that?"

"He shouldn't have a problem with it-last time I heard from him, he was dating a goth girl".

A few minutes later, I called Camel, and I asked him to come over tomorrow if he wanted to, and he said he would.

When Camel came over the following day, he greeted Bella and Edward, and I heard the conversation from inside the house.

"Hi Bella and Edward", Chris said, "how have you been, it's been like forever".

"Were fine, Camel", Bella told him,"I'm happy here, and I hope that your are as well".

"May I come in and visit?"

"Certianly", Edward said,"I believe that you've met Renesmee?"

"Yes, from what I've know about her, you've done a good job raising her and I have to say that you've done well to take her in after what happened to her parents"

Bella then added that I was cooking in the kitchen-making fried chicken breast, corn and mashed potatoes and gravy-and Camel was invited to come in to the kitchen to meet her. He then entered the kitchen where a slim, dark haired girl in her late teens was at the oven. I was wearing a black sleveless thigh-lenght dress, patterend black stockings and 3 inch heeled women's dress shoes. I knew that he recongnized me, but he knew that something had changed-my hair was now black, not brown/bronze. I didn't hear me approach, but I knew he was there, and was waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Renesmee", he asked.

I turned to him, and I said,"Hi, Camel, I hope that you're hungry-Bella told me that you liked this".

We sat down to dinner, which I and Camel enjoyed-Bella and Edward pretended that they liked it to-we weren't ready for him to know our secrets yet. Then Jacob came over and ate with us as well, and when we finished, Camel and Jacob had a conversaition and joked around-appearently, Camel knew Jacob too.

And when Camel left, Jacob and myself went into our room and I sat on the bed. But that's where normalcy ended, and (relative) bizarreness began.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 3.

I went into my room with Jacob, and I can sense that something was weird and not quite right as usual. I went into the bath room and changed out of my dress and heels and into a tank top, shorts, and flip-flops. I sat down on the bed along side of Jake, and I asked him if something was wrong.

"Well, Nessie", Jacob said, "I've been having some strange feelings about the 'imprinting' stuff".

"Let me see, could Christian have something to do with it?", I asked.

"No, not really-I've had this feeling for a while", Jake replied, "I was just thinking, is imprinting really what it's meant to be?"

I told him,"I'm happy with you the way things are, and if or when we get married, things will be OK," I told Jake, "but if you want to separate for a while, I'm fine with that too".

"So it's an open relationship then?", Jacob asked.

"I guess so-if one of both or us is happier with someone else, then so be it, but I'm happy where I'm at"

"So am I, but is it really meant to be?"

"Look," I said, "we'll go into this open relationship, and if one or both of us can find a mate we're happier with, then that's how it will be. However, I do want to know more about Christian-there's just something about him..."

"What", asked Jacob,"do you know what it is about him?"

"I don't know, but it just seems strange that there's something about him that just doesn't fit in-almost like he's not wholly human".

"Well, let's turn in, and well talk to Bella and Edward about this tomorrow"

"OK, Good night Jake", I told my now quasi-ex boyfriend.

"Good night, Nessie".

We told my parents about our new arrangement the following morning, the were a little befuddled, but seemed to get the idea. Edward seemed to be slightly perturbed at first, but he read my mind and he saw that Jacob and I were serious about this. And Bella also got the point.

"I'm gonna move out for a while",Jacob said, "I'll start getting my stuff".

Edward asked me,"do you think this will work"

"If I'm lucky, Jacob and I will get back together soon", I told my father.

"I hope it works out for the both of you", Bella told me.

"I really hope so, too", I said, now fighting back some tears.

Jacob came back into the room a few minutes later. "I guess that this means good bye...for now"

"Yes, for now,"I said. I kissed Jacob good bye, and we promised to keep in touch, and to call and E-mail each other every day.

I then went back to my room, and after getting a few moments to think, I decided to call Chris.

"Chris, are you there?", I asked when the phone clicked on.

"Oh, hi Nessie! How are you?".

I told him that "Jacob and I decided to separate for a while, and I was wondering if you would like to be my friend for a while".

"Sure, would you like me to see you today and talk about it?"

"Of course, if you want to".

"I'll be over later, OK Ness? Later."

"OK, show up when you can", I told Camel.

Maybe now I'll get some answers-about Imprinting and Camel's origins.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 4.

When Chris showed up, I allowed him in through the front door, and invited him to my room, which had a queen sized bed, and was finished in an indigo color, with a night stand, a small computer desk, and a table along with racks full of books and CD record albums.

"You and Jake break up?"

"Kinda, were in an open relationship now, and I was wondering if you'd want to be my friend?"

"Sure," Chris said, "I would like to get to know you better, seeing as how you're Bella and Edward's daughter".

"And I'd like to know you a little better, too", I told him.

"Well, ladies first", Camel told me.

"Well, I'm 17 years old, and I'm about to graduate from high school, here in Forks". I continued on. "I was Jacob Black's girl friend, and we're still friends. And I'm hoping that we may get back together soon". I was starting to cry now, and Camel took me into his arms, and that's when he recognized something-my speeding heart beat, but he didn't bring it up. I regained my composure, and continued on. "I was also 10 when my parents were killed in a car accident, where I was the only survivor, and that's also bothered me as well. Just the question of why, why I lived..."

Camel started in, "I share you feelings, my parents died in a car accident, too, when I was young-at the age of 15". Camel continued, "I was able to be emancipated with help from one of my uncles, since then I've lived in Phoenix and here in Forks".

"And there's something I'd like to tell you tomorrow, but we'll have to be in a more private setting than this", I said to Camel.

Camel then found the letter from Aro, in plain sight, on my desk next to my laptop.

"What's this, Nessie?", he asked.

"That's what I want to talk to you about"...

The following day, I lead Camel into the woods by my home and once when we were about a quarter of a mile away from home-in an area similar to where Bella and Edward first confessed their love for each other, with the moss, the trees, the plans, the darkness being penetrated by rays of sunlight penetrating the canopy of trees-, I opened up.

"I know that you know that there are some strange things about me-my rapid heartbeat, my pale, blush skin, my parent's pale skin and topaz eyes, and I believe that you know that I'm not really 17-that I'm only 6 in calendar years, but I have the form of a 17 year old".

"Well," Camel said, "to be honest, I'm guilty on all counts, and I also know that Bella and Edward aren't your adoptive parents-they're you real parents"

"Correct", I said, "have anything else to ask?"

"I have this feeling, that you're not wholly human-your skin is warm, pale with a blush, but tough and impenetrable. You have Bella's eyes, but you're not human like she was. You heart beats so rapidly... I don't know how to say it, but...

"Go ahead, say it, aloud-I won't bite..."

"Hybrid?"

"Yes! Half human from my mom, half vampire from my dad. And my mother isn't human anymore, as you guessed-when I was born, I almost killed my mom-something else that's kinda bothered me, too. Anyways, to save her life, my father turned Bella into a vampire".

"So that's why she changed..."

I then continued. "And I have my suspections about you...you have a rapid heart beat, not as rapid as mine, but definently not human..."

Camel then fired out, "now, Nessie, as far as I know, I'm human. But my parents wanted to tell me something, but they died that day-sounds a little like a conspiracy"

"So you're a conspiracy theorist?"

"I think someone killed my parents".

"Well, some group of vampires, called the Volturi, wanted to kill me when I was little, because someone though I was an 'immortal child', a creation illegal in the vampire world".

"I knew that my parents knew about vampires, and these guys also wanted to kill me, but I won out over them!"

"How", I asked.

Camel then revealed his secret, "I have a really strange ability-I can phase into this creature that can attack vampires and werewolves, and destroy them".

Just then, a vengeful vampire tried to attack me. I side stepped the vampire, and put him in an arm lock, but another tackled me, and put me in a choke hold. Camel then phased into this strange creature-over 7 foot tall, about 300lbs, and encrusted with weapons-mostly various blades, and instantly killed the vampire that was choking me, and I finished off the other one, who I still had in the arm lock.

"That was pretty good, Nessie, and not a scratch on you, or a hair or article of clothing out of place, aside from your shoes..."

"Yeah", I said, "the woods isn't a good place for stiletto heels. At least I didn't have any nylons to get torn or dirty out here."

"Don't worry, I'll get your shoes-your soles are probably dirty from walking barefoot out here".

"Not to worry-I walk barefoot out here all the time"

"But don't you get hurt...Oh, the skin thing. And I bet that you don't need to go to a salon to get them taken care of?"

"No", I told Camel, "I take a Ped-Egg to them occasionally, and I do my nails myself".

"Maybe that's what I should've become", Camel explained to me, "a nail technician, a fancy-ass word for a manicurist/pedicurist-I used to do my friend's nails all the time"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes, and I still talk to her, but she moved away a while back with her family-her parents got a job and she wanted to be with them and her siblings".

"Kinda sad..."

"Not really, I talk to her almost every day-now let's get you home-Bella and Edward are probably getting a little worried".

"OK, let's head home".

I know now most of what I wanted to know about Camel, but something was still missing. However, our friendship was coming along-how could you not be friends with someone who helped save your life?


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 5

I talked to Jacob today, the day following after I fought off the vampire attack. Jacob told me that he had no success with finding a mate, and that I had developed a friendship with Chris. I was hoping to visit him soon, and I agree to see him later that day. And when I visited, we talked about what was going on.

"I haven't had much luck in finding a mate, Nessie-how about you?"

"Well, I've bonded with Camel, but I'm not really sure yet if he's relationship material".

"How do you feel about him?"

"Well, he's nice, has some chivalry to him, and he helped save my live the other day-he helped me fight of some vampires that wanted to kill me".

"Woah! How'd he do that."

"He transformed into this creature that ripped one of the vampires apart".

"Well, I hope it works out between the two of you"

I then stated that "I still haven't found the answer to my big question-what is he really? I think he's a human-vampire hybrid that has a shape shifting ability".

"Have you told Bella and Edward about this?"

"I will when I get home, but how will I explain it to them?"

"Tell them what you saw as far as you understand it".

"OK, Jake. Well be in touch".

"As always".

When I returned home, I was able to tell Bella and Edward what I found out about Camel.

"I think that there is no danger with Camel", Edward said to Bella. "He was only protecting Nessie".

"Agreed, but would Jacob have done the same? I think yes!", Bella replied.

Edward retorted with, "Certainly, but Renesmee is almost an adult, and she needs-and wants-to figure our what's best for her".

I then rejoined the debate. "You are right-I want to find out what is best for me. So I'll tell you what-I'll get everyone's opinions on Camel and Jacob, and then I'll form my own opinion based on that information. After, it's the scientific method-gather information, form a hypothesis, and try to find the truth".

"Well", Bella said, "I think that Jacob and Camel have similar qualities-they both want what's best for you, but you should be allowed to decide what you want-Jacob is doing that, and Camel would. He forgone a relationship with me, because we both knew we'd probably be the happier for it."

"Just as Bella said", Edward replied, "you're your own person, and you need to and should be allowed to decide what's right for you".

"Thanks, mom and dad-I'm off to get more opinions".

I asked aunt Alice, and she said that "I should go with my heart-who do you love more?"

"I love them both equally".

Alice replied with, "that's your deal to determine, but I'm like you-I really like both of them"

Then I asked grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme about my relationship.

Carlisle said that "Jacob and Camel both love you, and you love them, and they both would stand up for you and be there for you"

Esme added "humans aren't a monogamous species, and neither are vampires or hybrids, it seems. But you should be able to decide for yourself what you want"

I told them that "I only want opinions to help lead me to form my conclusion"

"Ah, the scientific method-I've taught you well!", Carlisle joked.

"Thanks for the help".

I then asked Jasper, and he said that "I should pick who holds me heart the most". And I asked Rosalie and Emmett about Jacob and Camel. Rose joked that I should pick Camel because "Fido smells like dog crap". But in seriousness, she replied that "I should pick who I love the most" I told her that I loved them one and the same. Rose then told me that "I should then figure out who I'd rather be with for the rest of my life". And Emmett agreed-"Who would you want to be with forever, so I guess it's who would you be able to stand being with for every day forever". I got the joke, but it had a serious tone to it and I got the point.

I called a meeting with my family. I then told them that I would ask Camel out on a date, and I'd tell him how I feel and hopefully then I'd get some answers to my questions. So I called him afterwards, and asked him out.

"Hi Camel"

"Need something Nessie?"

"Not really, but I would like to ask you something"

"What would that be?"

I then stated, "You know, I've given it some thought, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to go out with me some time"

"Sure", Camel said, "like a date?"

"Yeah-just to hang out and talk".

"Is there a day that you'd like to do this?"

"When you're most comfortable".

"How about Friday night?"

"Certainly-I won't have any homework from school, and exams are next week, but I won't need to study for them. I don't really like to gloat, but I'm smart like that".

"OK, Friday it is- see ya' then".

"Thanks, bye".

Maybe soon, I'll know how all this will play out, and get to the bottom of my suspections.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 6.

I have been dating Camel for about 5 months. However, I had a feeling that his date was going to be different. Camel arrived at my home, and he asked me to come outside, and he asked which car I wanted to take-his A8, or my A3. I decided on my A3, and I told him that I'd be out in a moment-I checked my my makeup, namely my eyeliner and mascara. I also checked if my little black dress and my peep toe pumps were in order and clean. I then went out and met him next to my Audi, and we decided to go to La Push beach. We strolled and talked, and we sat down on some rocks, and I asked Camel about something-namely, his origins.

"Have you ever wondered what makes you able to do what you do with the shape shifting thing?"

"Yeah, what can you do to help me"

"You know that my grandpa Carlisle is a doctor, right?"

"Yes".

"Well, he can see in you DNA to figure out what may be causing this phenomena"

So Camel agreed to a DNA test-but there was one more thing I wanted to try. Since this was our second time for the both of us to experience animal love, I wondered if it was meant to be between us. So I sat up and he did so as well. And we kissed-but it wasn't like the other times. I could feel my hormones racing, and Camel's as well. He placed a hand on the small of my back, and pulled me twords him as I hugged him tighter. We wouldn't let go for anything, as our hormones and feelings for each other came out in explosive burst. Camel then grabbed my left foot, which was off the ground due to me being pulled so close twords him, and my shoe fell off, and he rubbed me from the tips of my toes to my calf. It was then that the both of us stopped kissing, and pushed ourselves apart from each other, and collected our breaths and thoughts.

"God, that was intense!", Camel said.

"Yeah", I said, "that was more than I could handle".

We then sat back down, and continued to talk.

"Did us doing that make you happy", Camel asked.

"Yes, but I have to admit that the major connection wasn't there".

"I agree-let's just be friends, you deserve to be with your true love, Jacob"

I agreed to that fact. "I'll call Jacob, and ask him over".

We got back in the car, and I called Jacob.

"Hi Jacob, are you there?"

"Yes, Nessie, I'm here-what's wrong?"

"Nothing-Chris and I decided to break up, and I want to be with you!"

"Damn, Ness!...Well, I'm glad that you decided what you want-I was gettin' kinda lonely out here!"

"So you want me back?!", I said, crying tears of joy.

"Yes!"

"That's just unbe-freakin'-lievabe, Jacob! You wanna come over!"

"Hell yeah"

"That's freakin' great, Jake! I'll see you soon, and I'm damn happy that we can be together again!"

When we returned home, Jacob was there on the porch, and I ran up and we bear hugged and had along kiss, after which I said, "I missed you so...I'm glad to have you back"

"I'm glad that I have you back, too, Ness"

"And that feeling's mutual", Camel said. "As a friend of Bella and Edward, and with Nessie being their daughter, I want Renesmee to be happy. And if she's happy, I am. She'll always be my friend, and I'll be there for her when she needs me".

Bella and Edward heard my sobs, and the rushed out.

"What's wrong, Renesmee?!", Bella screamed.

"Nothing's wrong mom-everything is so perfect now!", I told her.

"So you and Camel have broke up", Edward asked.

"Yeah, but I think it's for the better-look how happy she is with Jake!", Camel told my parents. "And if she's happy, I'm happy-we're still friends. Speaking of which, may I stay over for a while-I got a job from Audi to write a magazine article for them and for a popular European automotive magazine".

"That's great, Camel", Bella said.

"I'll bet that makes you happy", Edward replied.

"But I don't feel like going back to Phoenix-I have all I need here to make the trip to Germany, and I'd like to be here for a while".

"Well gladly take you into our home", I said, and we all went inside, where Camel revealed that he'd be leaving for Inglostadt, Germany in a couple of weeks, and then he'd be off to Mugello, Italy to test an Audi R15 for a magazine, and help Audi behind the scenes for their own testing there. I was happy for him-I followed Audi in the American Le Mans Series and in other Le Mans related racing events, and became a fan of them through Jacob. Everything was so perfect...or so it seemed.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 7.

After a few days, Camel sent me an Email telling how things were going, and he said that things were going fine. I told Bella and Edward about it, and they asked where Camel was, and I told them he was in Mugello, Italy. I then asked Bella "what cities are near Mugello-Camel wasn't very specific about where Mugello is in Italy".

"Well, there, Florance, San Gimignano, Volterra, places like that", Bella told me.

Alice then stopped in her tracks in the living room, and asked, "does Camel have any friends that are vampires?"

"Not that I know of", I told her, "He never really told me about his friends aside from his ex-girlfriend-she with him".

"No", Alice said,"I can't see her-she's human, a shape shifter, or a hybrid-I do see him with a group of vampires through them. I can't directly see him-I can only see him through his vampire group".

"Mom, did you say that Volterra is near Mugello?", I asked.

"Yes", Bella replied, "about a couple of hours drive away".

"Oh crap!", I yelled. "He told me that he fought against the Volturi before and chased them off-about 6 in a half years ago in fact."

"What does that mean?", Edward asked.

"I believe that he went to Mugello as part of a legitimate job with Audi, but he's taking advantage of it to build up a private army to take on and destroy the Volturi-and they may be screwed!", I told everyone in the room.

"Why all the concern, Nessie?", Emmett asked, "the threatened all of us-and you for sure-with death! So why worry?".

"I don't want him to fight them-he's willing to die for me! He's overreacting to something that happened over 6 years ago that doesn't really matter now-the Volturi haven't made a major threat to confront anyone since then. And above all else, he's my friend. We may've broke up our relationship, but we both decided that it was best for us.", I told my family, now fighting back tears. "I don't want him to die over me-he means well, but he's misguided. He doesn't need to die, and he'll only listen to us-only we can stop him from destroying the Volturi-and himself in the process".

"Renesmee is right", Bella announced. "He'll only listen to use, because he only trusts us-Aro can give him money and riches beyond his imagination, but he'd still want his blood!".

"Well start getting ready to depart for Florance to try to stop Camel from destroying the Volturi as soon as we get a plan in place", Carlisle stated, "Do you know how long we have before he does anything?"

"About 3 days", Alice confirms, "not much time, but enough to do something to stop a tragedy".

"Camel and I weren't the closest of friends, but since Nessie is fond of him,", Rosalie said, "I'm with her on this, and Emmett is too!".

"I'll go with you too", Jasper told me.

"Needless to say, I'm with you", Alice told me.

"I'll call an airline and get on the first available flight to Florance", Esme said.

"I'll also call Jacob-Camel is also fond of him, and he'll listen to him, too", I said.

Jacob came right over as soon as I told him what was going on. And I told him that we were going on the next flight out for Florance.

"Esme's got the tickets and everything set up, and we'll leave tomorrow morning-you wanna come?!", I asked Jake.

"Sure-I don't want him to end his life, and hurt you", Jake said.

We left for Florance the following morning, and checked into a hotel after the flight. We then formulated our plan to take on the challenge to stop a blood bath from wreaking havoc in Volterra.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 8.

That evening, Jacob and I went out for a date-we ate at a restaurant that had excellent chicken carbonera and garlic bread sticks with marinara sauce, and red wine. We also saw a movie, and toured the town. We returned to our room at 11:00 that night, and talked while in bed before we went to sleep.

"What will we do to stop him?". Jacob asked me.

"I don't know, but he'll listen to us, hopefully", I told him.

"I hope so too-I like him, and you love him, and I don't want you to be hurt by his well meaning, but misguided, vengeful plans".

"I don't know how", I said, "but we'll have to get him to listen to us and save himself".

So we went to sleep that night, thinking about what to do about tomorrow.

The following morning, we met with the rest of the family, and laid out our plans for what to do. We would leave for Volterra that night, and we'd try to confront Camel to try to calm him down before he does something too rash. So we went our to Volterra and started to get ready to find Camel, when Alice heard in her thoughts some one say,"we'll convene at 1:15(am) at Volterra Town Hall and march on the sadists' sanctimonious, walled-off mansion!"

"Oh crap!", I yelled, "we have to act, NOW!".

"We'll split up, and try to find him", Bella said.

"Don't worry, Renesmee-we'll find him and save him", Edward responded.

"But we'll have to act fast-I don't want him to die, or even the Volturi", I answered.

"Alice", Esme asked, "you said that Camel had a private army with him-how big is it".

"From what I can see, it's about 1-3 million men!"

"OH GOD!", Esme screamed.

"We can't really expect to stop that", Emmett said.

"Afraid not-even if they're all human", Carlisle added.

"It seems to be an even split between vampires, and likely humans", Alice confirmed. "They'll destroy us-"

"Only if Camel gives the order", Jacob said.

"Camel's got a big greegree about us getting hurt", I added. "That superstition may help us".

"Right", Bella said, "but well have to act fast-Nessie, since he's really fond of you and Jacob, you may want to get there first. So find a car rental place that sells fast cars-Porsches, Ferraris, Lamborghinis, stuff like that-and well arrive after you two get there.

"There's not a moment to loose", I admonished, "so let's get going!".

Jacob phased into his werewolf form, and I rode on his back until we got near a fancy, exotic car rental place. He phased back into his human form. I gave him some clothes that I had in a back pack that I had slung over one shoulder, and I walked into the rental building. I was able to get an Audi R8 5.2 V10 car rented to me. I pulled up to a now fully clothed Jacob, and I said, "HOP IN! You'll like this better than your Volkswagen, and I know that you've dreamed of the R8!". So he got in, and I opened up the throttle and I rapidly accelerated down the road until the speedometer read nearly 185 miles and hour/300 kilometers and hour, and the engine was screaming at nearly 8000 revolutions a minute. I flitted the Audi through the corners and rocketed down the straight roads until we arrived into a secluded area in Volterra, and parked the R8.

"Wow, Nessie!", Jacob said. "I didn't know that you could drive that fast!".

"You've never been with me driving when I needed to clear my mind or relax! But we still need to get to where Camel is-he's about to confront the Volturi with his army, and we need to save them all. I need you to phase-you may not be as fast, but even with all wheel drive, that Audi R8 can't go everywhere".

So Jacob phased, and I agilely hopped onto his back, in spite of him being taller than my 5'7" frame, and we set out on our mission to defuse what may be the biggest tragedy to rock the vampire world-and to defuse what would likely be my biggest personal tragedy.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 9.

Jacob and myself arrived in Volterra, and we went into a public restroom-me to pee and Jacob to change into more clothes. We then started to walk around to try and find where Camel and his massive group were-even if it were only a small fraction of the projected 1-3 million men, they can't be hard to find. Eventually, we decided to climb up a hill near the town to try to find them. After a few moments on the hilltop, we found that they were assembled near the Volturi's home, and were chanting, among other things "Hammer, Hammer, Hammer...!", "Get them!", "Come out and play", "Show yourselves, cowards!", and other things, some of which I won't mention.

We then saw Camel standing in an Audi cabriolet, wielding a rifle, and demanding that the Volturi leaders show themselves on the balcony. When they-Aro, Caius, and Marcus-finally showed up on the balcony, Camel yelled sarcastically ,"how does it feel to be the hunted, instead of the hunted?!"

Aro then asked,"Oh, Camel, why would you be here, especially with a massive army bent on destroying us?"

"Damn straight me and everyone here is here to confront and destroy you. And as I said, how does it feel to see that the shoe is on the other foot?!"

"Damn it, Jacob! We gotta stop him-NOW! Look at what Camel's doing!", I screamed, noting that Camel had the rifle trained on Caius' head.

Jacob changed out of all but his underwear and phased, and I hopped onto his back, and we ran as fast as we could, listening to Camel's and the Volturi's rants and arguments until we arrived. At that point, we heard Camel say that,"You've killed many innocent people, and it's now time to pay the piper!"

As Camel was getting ready to fire, lifting his rifle-a Springfield M1A rifle with a telescope sight-with one hand, Jacob and I arrived at the gathering, and I screamed, "STOP!".

Camel and the Volturi leaders turned their heads towards my direction, and Camel yelled, "Renesmee!". "Renesmee", mouthed Aro. "Renesmee", "Renesmee", "Renesmee"-my name being said repeatedly with shock and amazement through out the crowd. Jacob stopped about 100 feet from Camel's car, and I ran up to it, with Jacob behind me, still in his wolf form.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked. When I didn't get an answer, I asked in an angrier tone, "I said, what the freakin' hell do you think you're doing?!".

"Avenging those who've been lost to the Volturi", Camel answered finally. "You of all people-human, vampire, or hybrid-should know what these freakish malcontents have been up to!".

"I can care less about the motives you have Camel", I explained, "but I do care about how you're doing it-violence doesn't solve anything, and if anything, it makes matters worse", I added, while turning my head to face and sneer at Caius.

"Oh, how about when you were nearly attacked by a couple of punks a few weeks before I arrived-Bella told me that!", Camel asked sarcastically.

I sensed that Bella, Edward and the rest arrived behind me and Jacob, and I responded with, "that was in self defense-I have no problem with defending one's self against a legitimate threat, which in this instance, I don't necessarily think the Volturi are at the moment, even as you threaten them with elimination".

"They only respond to senseless violence!", Camel told me, "either dealing it, or being threatened with it!"

"LOOK, CAMEL!", I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Have they sent their guard out to kill anyone? Have they tried gather 'witnesses' to fight their battle for them? NO! Your notion that they, especially in recent years, serve to only stir up trouble, violence, deceit and confusion is absolute bullcrap! What has you so, I dare to say, paranoid about the Volturi?!"

"You should know that answer", Camel replied, "they wanted to kill you, they wanted to challenge your family to a fight to destroy or capture them, and they wanted to ruin your life, and those of you family! I admire your family's commitment to protect you, but I don't have a family now, likely at least in part because of the Voltrui".

"We had nothing to do with your parents' deaths", Aro said. "In fact, your parents are quite likely alive, and trying to find you".

"I've been trying to find my parents since I was 13 when I found out what really happened", Camel protested, "and you guys, off all people, should know what family means. That's why I stand in awe of the Cullens. They're not a coven-they're a family!. So unlike you guys, who can't tell your worthless butts from a hole in the ground, and fight like enemies, all because you can't agree on basic principals due to petty agendas!"

Just then, a skinny, young appearing blond woman who I recognized as Sulpicia-Aro's wife-whispered in Aro's ear, which I could identify her as saying,"I hate to bring this up, but he's got a point-especially with Caius". She left and went back into the estate house from the balcony, with Aro looking actually appeased and calm, even slightly grinning at his spouse's statement.

Camel continued his verbal attack-which was inching closer to a physical attack-the crowd would charge when given the order, and all mayhem would ensue, with the entire Volturi coven and 90% of their witnesses being hunted down and killed-I didn't want any of that to happen. Camel finally ended the verbal exchanged with a final threat-and one he was going to go through with. "In light of the evidence that you've presented, justice must be dealt out for those who've lost loved ones-human, vampire, or otherwise, you racist, violent, pathetic hate mongers!"

Camel then raised up his rifle again and trained it on Aro's head. I then screamed, "NO!", and charged for Camel and tackled him. The gun went off into the air, and no one was hurt-which is what I wanted.

"What are you doin' Nessie?! I could've killed you".

"Killing me should've been the least of your worries-I'm the immortal one, remember? However, do you know that you're basically committing suicide if anyone from the Volturi lives? They didn't kill your parents, and I'll grant you that they've done wrong-and I know this personally. But it doesn't give you any good reason to be judge, jury and executioner unless this was a legitimate criminal tribunal, which it isn't. It's a witch hunt, and no matter how justified, it's not worth getting yourself killed over".

"I would die for you and your family, Nessie".

"And that's honorable, but don't waste it...", I said, now crying, as I placed my hand to Camel's face to share with him the memories that I cherished of him and me-when we first met at the library, him coming over when Jacob and I split up, our dates, the night we made out and he decided to be the bigger man and we decided to call off our relationship, him giving me his blessing for Jacob and me in our renewed relationship, among others.

"Now do you see why I don't want you to go through with this?", I asked, smiling and crying over the memories and what I felt I could loose, respectively.

Camel then stood up and played the bigger man again, and called off any fight, though I could feel from him an aura of "mission accomplished". I asked why he was still so confident, he simply told me that, "one way or the other, I'd get what I wanted".

But what did he mean? What did he want? He said he'd tell me shortly after we got home, but he said he'd have to see some friends in Las Vegas when he got back to the States. But still, what did he want from the Volturi that he was willing to kill or die for, and who were his "friends"?


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Side of the Moon.

Chapter 10 Part 1-Christian POV.

As I promised, I left for Vegas, and I called up a couple of people who I spoke to under condition of reciprocal anonymity. I offered to reveal my identity when I met them, but they could keep their identities secret until they wanted to reveal them. I met them at an undisclosed location in the Vegas desert. Out of a pink Mini, came a large guy, about 6'7'' and well built, and the other about 5'9" and less well built. Both were wearing sand colored trench coats and fedora hats, and aviator sunglasses. The only distinctive feature they had was that the short guy was wearing black and white wingtip shoes, and both were wearing dark gray pants, jackets, vests and white shirts under their sandy trench coats. They were distinguished also by the big man wearing a red and black striped tie and the short man wearing a black and white checkered tie.

The duo lead me into an air conditioned room in a small building. Once inside, the men removed their coats and sat at a table, and upon sitting, they removed their hats. The tall guy had long, wavy brown hair and a goatee, and the short fellow had balding, short, wavy sandy blond hair. I then sat at the table, which was a small poker table. The large man asked me, "Do you have the tapes?".

"Yes", I replied", I have all the DVD's, audio CD's, and photos from the 'event', all in this package".

The balding, short man then told me,"is all we need in this box"?

"Certainly", I told him, "you can make a whole movie with this stuff, and you'll have plenty left over".

"Don't worry, well hit the major bits", the large guy told me. "We have a half hour show, so the more important points is all we can get on the air".

"You'll really have to hammer those points home, because people really need to know what the real story is, even if you use entertainment to get the point across", I told them.

"We'll do what it takes to get the message home, because this is the most important topic that needs to be debunked at this present time, and it should be easy to debunk, based on what you've already shown us".

"So it's a deal?, I asked.

"Yes, and well set to making the presentation when we get back to LA".

"Well, all I can say is that Kristen Stewart is from LA, and she's an actress, most notably in the Twilight Saga movies, and Twilight is a work of fiction written by Stephenie Meyer. And Kristen and Steph know more about this subject that most do-and Twilight is a work of fiction!".

"True", the large man said. "But this is real, and you should be proud that you've come out with this and that we'll help you bring out the truth!".

With that, the meeting was over, and I got a commitment from those strange and mysterious guys to make some kind of production about the Volturi to expose them for what they really are. With that, I returned to Forks to visit the Cullens.

Chapter 10 Part 2-Renesmee POV.

I had gotten back to Forks a few days ago, and Camel returned. I had forgiven him for what he had done, and the Volturi have seemingly become more reclusive than ever-Aro only sent me a letter apologizing for making Camel so suspecting of them and asking for his and my forgiveness. I kept the letter, but I haven't completely forgiven them-they could just be trying to get on our good side, something that they haven't really been on for nearly six in a half years. Camel called me on his way to Forks, and he said that he had a similar letter sent to his home in Phoenix, and told me that he also threw it in the trash and didn't reply.

He came in to our home, and we greeted him. He had long since apologized for what he did. We didn't like much the method that he used, but we understood it and appreciated what he meant to do. But a couple of questions still lingered: why did he go to Las Vegas, and what was he really after in Volterra?

"What did you want to do in Vegas?", I asked.

"I had to drop a package to a couple of 'friends' to make into a documentary-they'll keep me up to date on it".

"Who are you're friends?", Edward asked.

"Yeah, what friends would you have in Vegas", Bella asked.

"I can't tell you yet", Camel said as we all, him included, started to laugh, with him adding,"I'm kinda serious".

"What would happen if you told us who they are and they found out?", I asked.

"They'd probably kill me or, more likely, do something weird to me".

"OK...Just let us know what they're up to as they tell you", Carlisle told me.

"Don't worry, they'll at least let me know that", I told the Cullens.

"Oh, by the way, those two men will come to Forks soon", I told them. "Just be honest in the interview, and you'll be fine".

So we found out that those were really the guys that Camel met in Vegas, but they didn't give away their true identities, but they'd announce that in due time. So we did our interviews, being told that they were doing it to help Penn & Teller make an undisclosed TV show and author a book. They said that they'd return to Vegas and help P & T to finish those productions. Which is all fine and such, but I still didn't know what all this was about, let alone what Camel wanted to find in Volterra. But I did find something very special for his return to Forks, which was only a few days away-plenty of time for 'it's' arrival.


	11. Chapter 11

Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 11.

Camel returned to Forks a couple of weeks later, and told us that on this night, the show would be on. He told us that it would be informative and funny, but offered up little more. He said that all would be answered at 10:00 pm if we turned on to Showtime West. So we had a few hours, and we hung with Camel, and decided not to press him about the show, who made it, and why he was involved with Penn & Teller. He said that he'd have to leave before 10, but he stated that he'd let us in on some stuff before he left.

Thusly, at 9:30, we all gathered in the living room, and Camel entertained us, and finally spilled the beans at about 9:40. "Well, I helped produce the show that I'd like for you to see tonight in so far as I sent some material to some friends for an expose on some dear to my heart that I know is total crap", he admitted.

I then told him that I had something to tell him. "Camel, I've been doing some research after you left the last time, and I found something that is also near and dear to you heart-your parents!"

"How'd the hell you find them?! They're dead last time I checked!"

"The police chief investigating the incident with your parents was corrupt and ruled them as 'missing and presumed dead', and they also went into hiding because of what you feared-the chief was on the take from the Volturi, but they meant well-they were as fond of you mother and father as the Volturi are of Carlisle", I told Camel, "but the chief went too far, and Charlie replaced him, but he couldn't do anything to fix that wrong, and believe me, he did try-he likes you and your parents, too".

I then told him that his parents were waiting outside, and he finally was able to meet his parents, who he hadn't seen in over a decade. He embraced them, and they came in and talked for a few minutes. Then, as he mentioned, he had to leave, but he still was able to give his thanks to me.

"Thanks, Nessie. I wish I was able to find them sooner, but thanks for your help-you didn't have to do this".

"I knew how hard a time you had finding them, and I'm your friend, and it was the least that me and my family could do for you, since it was the source of a lot of your troubles".

"I can never thank you enough, Renesmee..."

"You don't have to-I wanted you to have what I have, a caring family, especially because you though that you lost yours...."

"Hey, Nessie," Camel told me, "isn't the show I was telling you about coming on right about now?".

"Oh, yeah", I confirmed to him.

"I have to leave, with my family." Camel said. "And remember, let what's being presented surprise you".

"OK, well let you go!", I told him as he and his parents walked out the door, after which I told him, "I wish you well-come back to visit when you can".

"All right, Nessie, well be in touch!".

I went back in side and sat next to Jacob as Carlisle changed the channel to Showtime West. The on screen announcer said "the following presentation is rated TV-MA", and we saw that the show had graphic adult language and adult content, with the admonishment of "viewer discretion is advised".

"Ohhh, what could it be?", Jacob asked, indulgently.

"I don't know-Camel never told anyone", I responded.

Then it came to me when I heard some one on screen say, "Hi! I'm Penn Jillette and this is my partner, Teller..." I recognized them as the guys who interviewed us, and they matched the description that Camel gave of the guys he met. We watched the show, and it was about the Volturi, and featured interview of us and them, and Penn & Teller completely ripped the Volturi. Aro called after the show and told us that we weren't in trouble for anything, and neither was Camel-the Volturi were still shaken by the events of 6 in a half years ago, and by what Camel did to them in the past. But still, what has Camel, with P & T's help, stirred up for the Volturi.

"Well, better him than us-the Volturi are even more afraid of Camel then all of us", Rosalie admonished.

"The Volturi won't be coming here, aside from wanting to know whether or not you want to live as a human-they won't bring this up at all", Alice confirmed.

I was glad that the future was set aside from what life I wanted to live. And I knew what Camel wanted finally-his family, and to expose the Volturi for who and what they really are. I just hope that the Volturi don't destroy themselves over this-who would take their place on our world? But I'm glad that peace is still at hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 12: Epilogue.

About 3 months after the Penn & Teller show aired, Jacob and myself went through with our engagement and married. It was a simple and neat ceremony, and I wore a simple white off shoulder short sleeve satin dress, and Jacob wore merely a simple tux. After the short reception, I changed into a black sleeveless top and jeans and tennis shoes, and Jacob had a similarly simple ensemble for the informal party. Here, Alice's skill as a planner shone-she was even able to get David Gilmour from Pink Floyd to perform at the party as a vocalist, guitarist, and helping out the disk jockey. I was looking around while sitting at a table with a glass of tea, just trying to relax from the day's events. I then heard David say, "Thank you! I"ll let the DJ take over for a brief moment, I'll take a short break, and I'll be back with you then...Please, be calm, it'll be worth your while".

Surprisingly, he came over to my table, and started to talk to me casually, until a moment I feared came up-he asked me to sing. I was tired of being the center of attention, and I didn't want to be anymore in the spotlight than I already was. But Dave convinced me. "C'mon, Nessie, it'll be alright-I heard your demo CD, and I think you're pretty good. And you write your own songs, too. Don't be afraid-it's your day, and no one will bite.

I gave in to Dave-I like Pink Floyd, and this was up to now a once in a lifetime opportunity: Preforming in front of someone famous. So I did a song I wrote about love based on me and Jacob and my parents, and everyone loved it, and naturally I was relieved, and David complemented me. In spite of that, I need some fresh air, and Jacob and myself walked outside to take a walk alone for a few minutes. But then I found someone that made me freeze in my steps-Camel was sitting on a bench set up outside the party tent. I went over to him, and started to talk to him-"Haii, Camel, how are you".

"I'm fine. I still have my job with Audi-I'm working part time now. And I'm enjoying having my family back. I hope that you two are enjoying married life."

"Yeah", I said, "I'm just a little tired-long day. I did sing earlier, after being talked into doing it by David Gilmour"

"From Pink Floyd?"

"Yep", Jacob told Camel, "And she did pretty good".

"Anyone else famous in there?", Camel asked.

"Well, Penn & Teller did some magic tricks-and exposed them for the slight of hand bullcrap they are", I told him, "But other than that, it's just friends and family".

"Everyone OK?"

"Yes, everyone is getting along just fine-we're happy and fine", I told Camel, concealing that I had only 3 months left to determine my fate and to inform the Volturi of my decision.

"Well, I guess that I should let you two go-Bella and Edward are probably wondering where your at-and perhaps-"

"Camel!", I yelped.

"Well, what you do in that area is your business-you're married, after all. But I guess that I should leave and let you two enjoy your married life-I'm kinda intruding, after all, as I wasn't invited", Camel stated.

"No!", I said, "you're free to come in-you're family to me, and Jacob, Bella, Edward, and everyone in the family".

Camel went into the tent with me, and he met and chatted with Penn & Teller, and Gilmour, and otherwise hung around my family and friends. After the party was over, I talked him into staying overnight in a private room in the cottage where Jacob and I live with Bella and Edward. Jacob and myself sat on a love seat in the living room, and before he retired to his room, he stated that he had a present for us and that he's give it to us by morning. At about 2:30 in the morning, Jacob passed out on the love seat, and a few moments later, I too fell asleep...

We awoke a few hours later, just as dawn was breaking, and found a package wrapped in brown paper with a bow and a tag on it, that said "to Nessie and Jake". I opened it, and it was a seemingly not nondescript scrapbook type book. I then opened it, and there were photos of me and Jacob together and from the wedding and us hanging out and from moments where we were together a lovers and soul mates. In the back of the book was a large photo of me and Jake on the love seat asleep-taken last night while we slept! I then flipped the page to it's back, and on the photo's back was written,"True Love for True Soul mates-Happy Marriage Renesmee and Jacob, and Happy Birthday, Nessie-Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Camel".

There was no better present than that could be given to us-the expression that everyone was with us in our union. I hugged and kissed everyone involved in the making of the photo album. And I decided that if I died today(I know, I'm immortal!), I would die a happy woman. I had everything I ever wanted-now I had to prove it to the Volturi. But right now, I'm in heaven, and nothing was going to take that away from me.

The End.

Catch the Cullens, Camel, and the Volturi in Echoes.


End file.
